1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing novel isomeric dicarboxy, di(hydroxymethyl), diphenylmethane dilactones wherein benzophenone-3,4,3',4'-tetracarboxylic dianhydride is subjected to hydrogenation in an ether or ester carrier in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst pretreated in an ether carrier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydrogenation of BTDA, or of derivatives thereof, has been carried out in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,964 and 3,895,037, but in neither case was a process disclosed or taught resulting in the novel isomeric dicarboxy, di(hydroxymethyl), diphenylmethane dilactones claimed herein.